Grown Up at Elmore
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: (Sequel to: Second year at Elmore) Danny moves away from Elmore, leaving his friends a bit depressed. Years later, Danny returns to Elmore as a 16 year old. He will see many changes and many memories of the place he left, and the friends he missed, especi
1. Chapter 1:Good bye

(the story takes place a few months after 'Second year at Elmore')

Danny walked by down the hall, first thing in the morning.

In fact, he was the only one there, the students were still getting ready,

He sighed and sat by the stairway, waiting for the students to come by.

* * *

(some time later...)

Gumball and Darwin walked by the stairway finding Danny hitting his head on the wall,

"Dude, what's the matter?" asked Gumball,

"And why are you hitting your head by the wall?" asked Darwin,

Danny lets out a deep sigh,

"It's just that...I'm leaving..." Danny said with disappointment,

the two brothers were shocked from the words they had heard,

"A-are you serious...?" Gumball asked,

"Yes...I'm leaving, my dad found a new job... And I guess the whole family is coming along too..." said Danny,

"But what about Carrie, aren't you going to tell her?" asked Darwin,

"I'm not sure if she'll like that news..." said Danny,  
"When are you leaving?" asked Gumball,

"Today...after school..." Danny covered his face with his hands and lets out a deep breath,

the two patted his back, as the two began to let out tears,

"We're gonna miss you buddy..." the two brothers said,

"I'm gonna miss you all...too..." Danny replied,

"How're we going to tell Carrie, about this?" asked Gumball,

"It's best that she doesn't know, until my parents come pick me up..." said Danny,

"So what are you going to do for the day?" asked Darwin,

"I'll be hanging out with Carrie and you guys, for the last time..." said Danny

* * *

Everyone else came by and started class,

Danny was watching over Carrie, Gumball, Darwin, and others of his friends,

after class, they hung out with random activities,

Gumball, Darwin and Danny messed around with Tina, running around with her chasing them,

Danny hung out with Alan and Bobert doing whatever they like to do.

And in the end, Danny and Carrie pulled pranks on Miss Simian

* * *

(Dismissal time)

Danny started a crowd by the sidewalk,

Gumball has a megaphone, and shouted by the crowd,

"EVERYBODY!" Gumball shouted,

everyone covered their ears in pain, from Gumball's voice,

"I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" Gumball shouted,

everyone was still covering their ears,

Danny swiped Gumball's megaphone, and shut it off,

"Dude, you're not helping" Danny said,

"Whoops, sorry..." Gumball apologized,

Darwin walked by to Danny and whispered something to his ear,

"Dude, Carrie didn't show..." Darwin whispered,

Danny lets out a sigh, and whispered back at Darwin,  
"It's for the best, dude..." Danny replied,

Danny looked down a bit, as Darwin patted his back,

"Hey, can you tell us WHY we're here?" Banana Joe stated obnoxiously,

"Everyone, you may have noticed I spent the very whole day with you guys" Danny stated,

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Banana Joe said jokingly, as everyone laughed,

"Well, what I want to say is...I'm leaving..." Danny said,

everyone's laughter began to lower down, upon hearing it,

everyone then saw a moving truck, stopping by at Elmore Junior High,

"Come on, Danny. We wouldn't want to be late for our new home" stated Lucille, (Danny's mother; I finally came up with a name for them :D)

"Let's go, Danny!" shouted Shenna, (My little sister's OC [it's so cute w])

everyone looked at Danny with sadness,

Danny faced the crowd and waved at them,

"Guess, this is good bye..." said Danny,

Danny walked into the van,

all of a sudden, Carrie came up to Darwin,

Darwin was shedding tears, as Carrie interrupted,

"Why are YOU crying?" Carrie asked,

Darwin pointed to the moving van, and Carrie saw Danny,

"What?! Why didn't he tell me?" Carrie said,

the van began to move, as Carrie tried to catch up with it,

she yelled Danny's name repeatedly,

Danny caught attention, and saw her by the window,

"Danny, don't leave!" Carrie shouted,

Danny looked down, and just waved at Carrie,

Carrie was left behind by the van, as she watches her best friend leave right before her eyes.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A SAD BEGINNING, YET THE STORY MOVES ON... CONTINUE READING, TO SEE WHAT LEADS NEXT TO THESE CHARACTERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**

CHECK ME OUT ON deviantART :)

PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2:The Job

(Elmore: a few years later)

At a local diner at Elmore,

"Young man, do you have any valid reasons, why I should even hire you?" asked the cupcake woman,

"Well, I only have ONE reason" said Danny, now a teenage boy, wearing a white shirt and a black vest.

"And what is that reason?" asked the cupcake woman,

"I need the money to go back to school. I want to go back" replied Danny,

"Did you quit going to school?" asked the cupcake woman,

"Well, no. Honestly, I moved away from my parents. And I needed some money for tuitions, then, I ended up here." Danny said,

the cupcake woman had a thought for a while, then, she just offered Danny a handshake,

"Madam?" Danny said confusedly,

"You're hired" said the cupcake woman,

Danny smiled and shaked her hand,

"When do I start?" Danny asked happily,

"Tomorrow, get some rest for today. You'll need it" she said

* * *

(At the Watterson's home)

Gumball and Darwin, just like Danny, became teenagers and grew changes on their appearance,

Gumball now have bangs, and he wears a red shirt, and a white long sleeves under it, and Darwin now wears shades.

The two received a email, and rushed to see who sent it. To their surprise, it was their good friend, Danny.  
"Danny?!"Gumball began to message him,

_Dude, what's up? They guys and I haven't seen you for a while_

_I'm doing fine, guys. Yeah we have. And guess what, I'm back in Elmore!_

_Really?! Don't play with us, man. Are you serious?!_

_Yes, I'm serious! But, I'm not going back to school just yet_

_Why is that?  
I need the cash first, so I thought of having a job_

_Where to?_

_At the local diner. Listen, I gotta go. I'll message you guys soon_

_See ya_

_Bye_

"Danny's back!" Gumball exclaimed in joy as he hugs Darwin tightly

* * *

(The next day)

Danny had an early start, and had a couple of toasts for breakfast.

He went out of his apartment, and onto his new motorcycle,  
he drove to through the park, and saw Gumball and Darwin, whom was staring right at him,

"Guys?" Danny had a thought,

then the two tackled him out of his motorbike,

"It really is YOU!" the brothers exclaimed in unison,

"Guys? You guys look great!" Danny replied,

"So what's up? We were just about to go to school" asked Darwin,

"I was just-" Danny was cut off, as he facepalmed,

and immediately arose his bike,

"Sweet ride, man" Gumball complimented

"Thanks, now I got to go to work!" Danny immediately rode off.

He got there in time, and started getting in his uniform

Danny worked as a waiter (again) at the local diner

* * *

(A few weeks later)  
Danny slept by the table by after a long day,

one of the workers woke him up,

"Hey, can you clean up table 7 after the customer eats? My hands are full at the moment" He asked,

"Yeah...Sure..." Danny said as he lets out a yawn,

he walked over to the bar, waiting for the customer to finish.

She raised her hand, signalling Danny to walk over and get the pay, along with cleaning up the table,

"Here's the bill-" Danny passed the bill as he shows a surprised look on his face,

he saw Carrie, now an adolescent,

"Here's the pay...What?" Carrie said looking at Danny confusedly,

"Carrie...?" Danny stared,

"How do you know my name?" Carrie asked,

"It's me, Danny! Remember?" Danny replied,

"Danny?! Is that really you?!" Carrie said surprisingly,

"Yeah, it's me!" Danny replied,

Carrie hugged Danny all of a sudden,

"When did you come back?" asked Carrie,

"Just a few weeks ago" said Danny,

"And you didn't even tell me?" asked Carrie,

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Danny said gleefully,

Carrie, again hugged Danny tightly,

"I missed you...Did you miss me...?" asked Danny,

"Yes, I did... Very much..." Carrie replied,

"Are you going back to school with us?" asked Carrie,

"Soon" replied Danny,

"Why soon?" asked Carrie,

"I need the money for tuition, so I'm going to be working here for a while" replied Danny,

Carrie looked down a bit,

"Don't worry, it's just until I get the money to get back" said Danny,

"I'll be waiting then" said Carrie,

they were about to kiss, until...

"Danny, clean the place up. It's closing time" said the cupcake woman,

Danny giggled a bit at Carrie,

"Sorry, I got to take this" Danny said,

"See you around, Danny" said Carrie,

"Yeah, I'll see you around" replied Danny,

Carrie left the diner, as Danny began to clean up the place

* * *

CHAPTER 2 FINISHED :D MORE CHAPTERS TO COME 'OMG YAY!' XD KEEP ON READING, READERS!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**

CHECK ME OUT ON deviantART

PEACE OUT! :D


	3. Chapter 3:The Return

(The Next Day)  
"Mr. Danslynn, would you come to my office please?" The cupcake woman called, as she entered her office.

"What do you think she is calling me for?" Danny asks,

"I dunno, but this might seem very important" said a fellow worker,

Danny entered the office, and took his seat,

"What is it, ma'am?" Danny asks,

then all out of nowhere, she pulled out a metal box,

She brought out some money and started counting,

Danny had a confused look on his face,

The cupcake woman stopped counting and placed a large amount of money on the desk,

"Ma'am" Danny started,

"Yes?" she replied,

"Is it pay day already?" Danny asked,

the cupcake woman had a laugh for a while, until she gave her response,

"No. I'm giving you a loan" she replied,  
"A loan? What for?" Danny asked,

"I saw that girl you talked with the other day, was she a friend of yours?" She asked,

"My best friend, her name was Carrie" Danny replied,

"Anyways, I'm giving you a loan. Because, I think that you might be working here just though you could go back to see her, am I right?" She said

"Err...Well, you may say something like that" Danny replied,

"Go on, take the money. Go after that friend of yours, and don't forget to pay me back" She said, as she passed the money across the desk,

"Sorry to tell you this, but I'm not the kind of person who likes to owe others" Danny said,

"Just take it. You can pay me back anytime" she insisted,

Danny then reached for the money, tears of joy began to run down his face,

"T-Thank you...I'll pay you back very soon..." Danny said shaking her hand,

"Don't forget" she said,

"I won't, thank you!" Danny replied

* * *

(A few days later)

The former students from Elmore Junior High, now studied at "Elmore High",

where Danny, had himself newly enrolled himself to.

His first day at high school, he walked onto the school door and got him to meet up with his old friends back in Junior High,

there was Alan the balloon, who now has a small mustache drawn onto his face,

and Bobert, slightly upgraded to look taller and bulkier.

"Dude, is that you?!" Alan asked in surprise,

"Yup, this is really me" Danny replied,

"You have been gone for quite some time" Bobert stated,

"You don't know the half of it. I already missed this place, a lot" Danny said,

"Well, it's nice to have you back buddy" Alan said gleefully,

"It's good to be back, guys" Danny replied,

"Also, since when did you arrive back here in Elmore?" Bobert asked,

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Danny asked,  
"Of course" the two said,

"I ran off home just to get back here, and I had to get a job to get the money to have myself enrolled back here" Danny told the two,

"Wait, you ran away? How far did you have to go?" Alan asked in confusion,

"It's kinda far, but I got a motorcycle to ride on" Danny replied,

the three had a conversation until the bell rang.

"That's the bell, better get to class" Alan said,

"Ah class...I never thought I'd miss Miss Simian's rage..." Danny said, (LOL XD)

* * *

(Class Time)

Miss Simian, gave out an announcement to the class

"Class, yet again, we will be having another student into this class. And apparently he's a little late at the moment and-" Miss Simian was cut off as she heard a door slam,

Danny by the door panting,

"S-sorry I'm late... I had troubles looking for the classroom..." Danny said as he continued to pant,

Miss Simian had a shocked look onto her face, along with the rest of the class,

"A-and...There he is...The new student" Miss Simian pointed to Danny,

Danny waved his hand looking a bit embarassed,

Carrie floated quickly and hugged him tightly,

"You made it back!" Carrie said proudly,

"Yeah, I got lucky" Danny replied,

"Enough with the reunion you two, let's get back to class" said Miss Simian, as she spoiled a great reunion,

"Yes Ma'am!" the two said sarcastically, while saluting as if they're in a military facility,

"and Danslynn, since it's your first day I'll leave you off with a warning" Miss Simian said,

"alright, Miss Simian" Danny replied

Danny took his seat and found Gumball next to him,

"Dude! You made it back!" Gumball said as he bumped fist with Danny,

"It's kinda good to be back, Gumball" replied Danny

sometime later, school ended, and the friends hung out by the streets

* * *

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE ^^; I WAS BUSY MAKING A COMIC. I'LL TRY AND GIVE TIME FOR THIS FANFIC. AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY ^^;

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**

'WATCH' ME ON deviantART :D

PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4: The Hangout

The friends headed out to a by the diner, and had some bites to eat,

Danny had a discount at the diner, so he pair for all the expenses,

"So what's new, around Elmore while I was gone?" asked Danny,

"Well, kind of a lot, man. You missed Johnny's leave" said Carrie,

"Wait, Johnny left Elmore?" Danny asked surprisingly,

"Yup. His parents were lost at sea while they were on vacation, Johnny stayed with his grandfather during that time. Ever since then, Johnny's been working to pay off his parent's debt" Gumball explained,

"Wow...What a bummer...Even for Johnny" said Danny,

"Well now, you two have something in common" said Darwin,

"What?" Danny asked,

"You two are working to support yourselves" said Darwin,

Gumball:"True"

Carrie: "I agree..."

Danny: "Yep..."  
Danny paid the expenses for the food, and the four left the diner.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Gumball received a text from his mother, Nicole (Of course, all of us know that)

_"Gumball,_

_be sure to pick up your sister, Anais after her science fair,_

_love, Mom"_

Gumball and Darwin's jaw dropped, upon reading the text,

Carrie and Danny turned their heads and sees them in shock,

"Dude, you guys okay?" Danny asked,

the two ran to the school's direction,

"Where are you two going?!" the two shouted,

"We're going to pick up Anais from school!" Gumball and Darwin shouted back,

"I can't believe you forgot about her!" Gumball blamed Darwin,

"Ugh! Let's just pick her up" Darwin replied

* * *

(Carrie and Danny)

The two walked towards the park, and sat by the bench,

Danny took a deep breath, as he gazed to the stars,

Carrie began staring to the distance as well,

"It's a nice night tonight, don't you think, Carrie?" asked Danny,

"*sighs* Yeah...It's so nice tonight" replied Carrie,

"Say Carrie, remember the time when we used to hang out here with Masami?" asked Danny,

"Yeah, you bought hotdogs for each of us" Carrie giggled,

"The boat ride, and the sunset?" said Danny,

Carrie paused for a while,

"I think I shouldn't have brought that up..." said Danny,

"No...It's okay...If it weren't for that moment, we couldn't have gotten closer" said Carrie,

"Yeah. I guess we owe it to Masami for getting us together" said Danny,

Carrie and Danny laughed for a while, as they chat,

"Who knew that, that spoiled cloud could bring such happiness for two people" said Carrie,

"True" replied Danny,

"Speaking of Masami, where is she anyway?" asked Danny,

"She graduated early and started to work as the manager for rainbow factory. But she often visits the school to meet up with her friends" Carrie answered,

"Wow. Lots of stuff really changed while I was gone" said Danny,

"And that's not all, did you know that Jamie has a boyfriend now?" said Carrie,

"Are you serious?" Danny asked surprisingly,

"Lucky, that an insulting girl like her actually got a boy to like her" Danny laughed,

the two had a laugh for a while until Carrie's phone suddenly began to ring,

"Oh, darn it. See ya Danny, I gotta head back home" said Carrie,

"It's cool Carrie. I'll see ya tomorrow" replied Danny,

Carrie then floated away


	5. Author's note

Dear Readers,

As you may see, I haven't been updating my fanfictions for a while...This may be due to my addiction to making sketches and arts in deviantART. Another reason of this is that my classes have just begun, which means I may be delaying my fanfiction for just a little while.

Also, I've thought about leaving this very website after this fanfiction. Why you ask? Working on two websites is a difficult task, even for me. I would as much just work on further fanfictions on deviantART. As well as re-writing my other fanfictions in order to check some grammatical errors.

sincerely:

Danny-of-TAWOG (My deviantART username is the same as I am here; Look me up on deviantART if you're interested.)


	6. Chapter 5: The Class

(The Next day)

Gumball and Darwin took a ride on Danny's motor bike on the way to school,

and met up with Penny and Rachel, waiting by the entrance.

The five rushed into the classroom, and sighed in relief after seeing Ms. Simian was not in sight.

Gumball was just on his way to his seat was being used to rest a foot by a grey raccoon in a red sweat-jacket,

"Hey Randy, can you take your foot off my chair?" Gumball asked politely,

The grey raccoon didn't respond, instead he snore loudly.

Gumball walked closely and shook him,

Randy, the raccoon woke up, and stared at Gumball, seemingly annoyed.

He took down his foot, as Gumball was about to sit on his chair.

The raccoon purposely pulled away his seat, as Gumball fell down by his bottom.

"Hey! What the heck?"

"Oops sorry, I guess we all can be a little clumsy, now can we?"

"You did that on purpose!" Gumball shouted,

"Pipe down you two!" Penny pushed them both back away from each other,

the raccoon stood up, and walked towards the door.

There, was walking in where Randy pushed her back disrespectfully, and just walked out.

looked furious, yet she just sighed and slammed the door, surprising everyone in the room.

"Say Penny, can you tell me who that grey raccoon-guy was?"

"Well for starters Danny, his name is Randy. He transferred here ever since you left, and he's been causing trouble all around ever since."

"Since I left? What kind 'trouble' has he been doing since then?"  
"Oh a lot. And the shocking part is, is that he and Jamie are dating."

"Oh perfect! Two troublemakers dating and making our lives twice miserable."  
"I hear that." Penny replied.

* * *

(After a few hours)

Everyone headed to the gym for P.E. with instructing the class,

"Alrighty everyone, as you can see we'll be having Karate for P.E. today" Mr. Small announced.

Gumball, Darwin and Danny high-fived in excitement, but before any of the training even began, Mr. Small received a phone call.

After a while of speaking on the phone, Mr. Small approached Danny and began to whisper something onto his ear.

"Hey Danny? Can I ask for a little favor from you?"  
"Err, what is it that you need sir?"  
"I just got an urgent message, and I can't instruct the class. I heard you're the good one when it comes to martial arts, do you think you can conduct the class...?"

"Well you see I can-"

"Good! Thank you! I'll see you later!" Mr. Small cut off Danny before he could finish, and was left with the class.

Everybody in the gym began to stare at Danny, as he gulped nervously.

Yet Danny stood up to the class,

"Alright! So I guess Mr. Small left me in charge with P.E. class for this short while, so let's get on with Karate class!" Danny began instructing the whole class, and he actually pulled it off. Every student enjoyed every moment of the class.

* * *

(After school)

Danny visited Carrie's house, as she came out and got on his motorcycle, and drove to a burger stand.

The two ate some hamburgers while they chat, and a different topic broke out of it.

"Hey Danny, I've been thinking..."

"What is it, Carr?"

"I was wondering what kind of job you want to take after college?"

"Hm, I haven't thought about it yet, actually."  
"I'm thinking you should be a teacher. A martial arts instructor."

"Why would you think that I'd make a good teacher?"

"Well, you have a passion for martial arts. And in P.E. you taught us lots of stuff that Mr. Small couldn't teach, since he doesn't really make sense..." Carrie shrugged, as Danny nodded.

"So what do you say, Danny?" Carrie asked, and left Danny with his thoughts.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. (EXCEPT DANNY AND RANDY)**

WATCH ME ON deviantART if you like ^^

PEACE OUT


	7. Chapter 6: The School

After a month Gumball and Darwin received a letter, from Danny. They ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_"Hey Gumball, hey Darwin,_

_If you have the time, come around my place. There's something I'd like to show you two. _

_And maybe we can hang around for some coffee if you like._

_P.S. Don't invite anyone else, I just want to show it to you two for now. _

_-Danny"_

"Huh, I wonder what Danny's been up to these pasts few weeks?" Gumball asked, as the two began to ponder.

Darwin then patted Gumball by the back,

"Why won't we check it out then?",

"Well, we might as well. We got nothing else better to do, so let's go!" Gumball said as he began to run outside trembling in excitement.

After a while, the two made it to Danny's apartment, seeing him packing a bunch of martial arts gear into a bag.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Gumball asked. Danny wiped off a sweat from his head, and walked towards Gumball.

"Gumball, Darwin, I'd like to show you two something. And promise me to keep it a secret until I say it's alright to."  
"You can count on us!" the two replied.

The three rode on Danny's motorcycle as he takes them to an old warehouse.

"Danny, what are we doing here...?" Darwin asked, as he sees Danny opening the light.

"Remember that one time when I told you about what me and Carrie talked about that other night?",

"Yeah, so?,"

"I did a lot of thinking, and I've thought it through. I'm starting up a martial art school," the two finds the warehouse as a dump due to various unused machines, and seeing it in such a filthy sight.

"Are you sure you want to start a school in THIS dump?" Gumball asked sarcastically.

Danny turned to Gumball,

"This is what I have for now, but I can live with it. And besides, I still have time to renovate the place. So no worries you two." _  
_

"And how do you plan to do that?,"

"Until I finish college, I'm going to spend a lot of time in this DUMP, and make it look good as new," he replied as he began moving some of the machines outside.

Darwin took a look around, and was seemingly impressed,

"One question though, how did you afford the place?" asked Darwin.

"To tell you the truth, I had a loan. And I used it to enroll myself back to school and to afford the place."  
"Another question, how do you plan to pay that loan?,"

"Why, with the tuition money I get from the school I'm making of course. But also, Mr. Small is paying me to sub for him in P.E.", the three laughed harmoniously.

After a few hours, the three were helping each other to renovate the whole warehouse.

"Thanks for the help you guys! With your help, the place'll be done in no time!" Danny said, gladly at the two.

"Of course, you're a good friend Danny. You got our backs, and we got yours.",

"And don't forget that coffee you promised." Gumball said. Danny took a bag full of coffee, and three mugs.

"Did you think I'd ever break my words?" Danny lets out a chuckle, as he makes three cups of coffee.

After the whole renovation, the three sat down and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

The next day, the Gumball along with Danny took a trip to Mr. Small's office.

"Oh hi there you two. What can I do for ya'?" Greeted Mr. Small, as both Gumball and Danny took out their notepads.

"Hey Mr. Small. Question,since you had some experiences with teaching in school, can you give us some advice in having people join a school?,"

"It's really simple you two. Just have some of your friend's children attend your school, and that'll help it grow." said Mr. Small as the two began taking notes.

After a visit to Mr. Small's office, the two went around asking teachers how to start a school.

And after a while, school finally ended, as they met up with Penny and Rachel.

"Hi guys, watcha' up to?" Penny asked.

Gumball still had that same lovestruck look on his face,

"Hi Penny...~", Gumball greeted.

Rachel, took a look at the two notepad's,

"what're these for?,"

"It's a surprise. But it'll take a long time for you guys to see it." Danny replied as he lets out a chuckle.

Rachel lets out a pout, as the others joined in and chuckled.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. ^^ The story must go on.

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, nor any of it's characters. (Except Danny and Randy.)

If you'd like, you may watch me on **deviantART.** ^^


End file.
